Fake It
by Rowan Silverwood
Summary: I was inspired by the song Fake It by Seether. I just listened to it one day and for some reason I thought of Bender singing it with the whole Breakfast Club in front of the whole school. So I had to write it. Not really songfic. Just short drabble.
1. A Fight

**I don't own anything here, except this trifle of an idea.**

Claire Standish got ready for school like usual. Roll out of bed, shower, brush teeth, get dressed, style hair, do makeup, get backpack, jacket, go downstairs, eat breakfast. Only now she had something to look forward to during the school day. For the past two weeks, she had been hanging out with the Breakfast Club, just not publicly. It was just an understanding they had. No one hung out with each other during school, but after school, that was a whole other story. They all would go over to someone's house and watch movies, or tv, or just chat. They were comfortable with each other. Andy and Allison were together, as were Claire and John. Poor Brian sometimes felt like a fifth wheel, but they've been trying to find a girl for him that would be acceptable of everything and everyone. But today was special. Today was the talent show at school. John was playing with his band and Claire really wanted to see him play. Although, she was also dreading going to school. The Breakfast Club had a little fight with each other...

"So," said Allison, "is there ever going to be a time when we can all hang out together?"

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she said, "I'm tired of not being allowed to be seen with my boyfriend."

"I'm kinda tired of not being able to be seen with you, either,' said Andy, hugging her.

"I still don't know," said Claire. "I mean, do we really think we're ready for this?"

"Why not?" said John. "Ashamed of me, or something?"

"Of course not! Why would you even say such a thing?"

"Well, you obviously don't want to be seen with any of us, with the exception of Sporto here, because he's acceptable." replied John, a little angry.

"It's not that I don't want to be seen with you!" said Claire, angrily standing up, "It's that I don't think any of us is ready to stand up to our other friends about this!!"

"I agree with Claire," said Andy. He stood up. "None of us is ready for that."

"Shut up, _Sporto_! What you mean is," said John, also standing up. "Is that _you_ are too fucking afraid to stand up to _your_ snobbish friends!"

"Fuck you!" said Claire.

"Now wait a minute here!" said Brian, who had previously stayed quiet. "Allison, John, and I are okay with this, but you guys aren't?"

"You don't know what it's like to be us!!" shouted Claire.

"Yeah?" said John. "Aren't you tired of faking to hate me, Claire? Or do you really hate me, deep down inside?"

"Of course I'm tired of faking!! But I've been faking all my life and I don't know what else to do!!" she said and she stormed out, leaving the rest alone...

She finished breakfast, hopped into her daddy's BMW, and went to school.


	2. Before Class

Claire got to school and went to her locker as usual. Her friend Julie popped up beside her. Julie was blond haired, blue eyed, and looked like she stepped out of a magazine. For the past two weeks, Claire had finally begun to notice that Julie seemed fake.

"Hey Claire!" said Julie, her pink glossed lips made little kissy noises on either side of Claire's face.

"Hi Julie," said Claire, with a small smile.

"So are you, like, totally excited about the talent show!! I guess Brooke's doing a make-over on Jessie, and she needs a ton of help for her to make Jessie look anything less than a slut!! Haha!" Julie babbled on and on to this effect, but Claire wasn't paying attention. She was looking for a certain, brown haired bad boy who still wore her earring.

"Claire? Claire!" said Julie, snapping her fingers in front of Claire's face.

"Huh? What?" said Claire.

"Are you okay, Claire?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot to get my latte this morning."

"Oh, I totally know what that's like! Like this one morning, I forgot to get my mocha and I almost died!!"

Julie babbled on for another five minutes saying a lot of nothing, until finally, "Well, I should really get to class. It was nice talking to you Claire. Ciao!"

Claire gathered up her books and was about to turn around when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"So," he said into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "are you still tired of faking?" Before she could answer, he kissed her earlobe and walked away. Claire shook her head, _What was that about? _She looked around to make sure no one had seen that, slammed her locker shut, and headed to class.


	3. The Talent Show

Claire headed with the rest of her class to the gym. The talent show was starting and Claire couldn't wait to see what John and his band would play.

Brooke did a make-over on Jessie and did a very good job. After watching a couple band geek's play, and some guy juggle, it was finally time for the last act.

"Now introducing," said the host, "John Bender, Kyle Sullivan, James Tootle, and Harry Gok. Let's have a big round of applause for, Criminals In Training!"

"Thanks," said John, after two or three people clapped. "This is not an original song. It's a cover of a song by the band Seether. And I think that there are some people here who can relate to it."

And he began the song in his lovely deep voice.

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah  
_

Claire knew the song, and she knew the song well. It was _Fake It_ by Seether. She mentally sang along.

_  
Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
_

_And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Whoa you're such a fucking hypocrite  
_

At this point Allison made her way through the crowd, went up on stage, grabbed another mike and started singing with John.

_  
And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah  
_

Brian made his way to the stage as well to sing.

_  
Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it outGood god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
_

Then Andy made his way up to the stage.

_And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Whoa you're such a fucking hypocrite  
_

Claire started debating if she should go on stage as well. Allison and Andy were hanging all over each other and Brian was being buddy-buddy with John.

_Whoa  
_

It was the guitar solo and Claire finally made up her mind. She made her way through the crowed and jumped up on stage. The rest of the gang seemed surprised that she was there. Claire took advantage of thatand grabbed the mike from John.

_Whoa  
_

She sang by herself at this part, as loud as she could.

_  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all  
_

The other's gathered their wits and they sang the last bit all together.

_  
Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah_

Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so rapedSo follow me down  


_And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Whoa you're such a fucking hypocrite_

_  
Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa you're such a fucking hypocrite_

The song ended and Claire and John looked at each other for a long time. Finally Claire made up her mind, pulled his face toward hers, and kissed him with all her might. The rest of the school seemed shocked. When Claire pulled away from John, he had a big smile on his face, and the Breakfast Club walked offstage with John's arm around Claire's waist, Claire holding Brian's hand with her arm around John's waist, Allison holding Brian's other hand, and Andy and Allison with their arm's around each other's waist as well.

After that, the Breakfast Club always hung out during school, and no one dared come between them.

And Claire was just fine with that.

**The End.**

**Hope you liked it. The song **_**Fake It **_**by Seether is a wonderful song. If you've never heard it, look it up on YouTube. Laters.**


End file.
